


【1422/玟城】可愛

by prcsapple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple
Summary: 高中生金昇玟×高中生韓知城
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 8





	【1422/玟城】可愛

*私設有，年齡操作有，OOC注意

金昇玟已經佇在公車站牌前近三十分鐘了，他剛看著平常搭的那一班車無情地從面前呼嘯而過，手指更加不耐煩地反覆敲擊著交疊的臂彎。  
「昇玟！」又一次望向快要被他煩躁視線盯穿的手錶，總算聽到姍姍來遲的韓知城用他的大嗓門呼喊。他下意識地抬頭看著對方平時前來的方向，卻看見韓知城胸口異常膨膨的，踏著有點艱難的腳步，向他投以求救的眼神。  
等待造成的不愉快完全從金昇玟身上消失了，奇怪的景象讓他不禁懷疑自己還在睡夢中，他立即跑上前想協助對方。  
就在金昇玟靠近到離韓知城只剩幾步的距離時，後者肚子附近那團詭異的突起突然劇烈動了下，韓知城一句驚呼還被噎在喉嚨，那團突起已經衝破他的外套朝外奔去。金昇玟則是還沒看仔細那團黑呼呼的物體是什麼，就被撲了個滿懷，連忙伸手接住迎面而來的未知。  
「汪嗚！」懷中傳來的小狗嗚咽讓金昇玟冷靜下來確認情況，他雙手抱起渾身沒一塊乾淨的小花狗，只見對方的尾巴搖到幾乎快要斷掉，像是深怕旁人不知道牠現在的欣喜。  
「這是怎樣？」金昇玟皺起眉頭一臉疑惑，等著興奮程度不遜於小狗的韓知城給他回答，期間他還得緊緊抓著好動的小動物，就怕一不小心又給牠衝出去，再過去可是大馬路了。  
過了好一會兒韓知城終於停下逗弄小狗的動作，眼裡閃著謎樣的成就感說：「我在路邊發現牠的，好像是被棄養了，不覺得他超可愛的嗎？」  
「所以你遲到這麼久就是為了牠？」  
「對呀，不覺得很像你嗎？好可愛哦！」韓知城睜著大眼睛感嘆，絲毫不覺得自己在上學路上帶走小動物是多麻煩的一件事。  
金昇玟聽到這話有些嫌棄地把小狗塞到韓知城懷裡，他是知道自己是狗狗相，但這隻這麼髒又是哪裡像了？他一把搶過韓知城揹得勉強的書包，一點也不理會小狗推拒著韓知城手臂發出的抗議，確保對方有把小狗抱好後撒手不想再碰，「才不像咧，你帶著牠怎麼去學校？」  
「不然不管牠的話會很可憐耶……」看來韓知城在情緒高漲之餘還是有注意到可行性，他把小狗放回胸前的外套裡，攏了攏領口包住牠半個身軀。  
兩人沉默著思考了好一陣子，小狗似乎也感受到氣氛溫度的驟降，討好似地輕輕舔了韓知城環著牠的手臂，立刻讓人類的心軟了下來，把臉埋到牠身上蹭個沒完。  
「韓知城，牠很髒！而且小動物也是生命啊，不是可以開玩笑的，你確定你可以負起照顧好牠的責任？」最後還是金昇玟拉開了幾乎要和小狗黏在一塊的韓知城，跟對韓知城的衛生習慣一樣嘮叨了好一長串。他嘆了不知道今天第幾口氣，歪著頭道：「你打算怎麼辦啊？」  
「不知道……」韓知城肩膀聳了下來，但雙手還是緊抱著小狗，「可是牠真的好可愛，而且牠也好喜歡你耶。」  
然後就有兩對水汪汪的眼睛頂著髒兮兮的臉向金昇玟發射哀怨祈求的目光，他真的要懷疑小狗是聽得懂人話的，居然和韓知城一起用了撒嬌攻勢要往他的軟肋處擊。  
「昇玟－－這麼可愛的狗狗你真的忍心拋下牠嗎？而且牠跟你一樣那麼可愛，知城也會跟愛你一樣很愛牠的！好嘛，我們可以一起照顧牠啊。」韓知城用盡誇張的招數就是要金昇玟留住小狗，一句兩句講得如此沒羞沒臊，說完還抱起小狗，作勢要讓牠給金昇玟親下一口。  
金昇玟當然是躲開了會被糊整臉口水的吻，把小狗再次裝進韓知城外套開的洞，無奈地晃了晃腦袋，「好啦好啦，可愛可愛。」  
說完金昇玟撫摸了下髒髒的小腦袋，小狗激動得直往他掌心竄，感受到小動物投來的依賴他不禁露出燦爛笑容。他看著韓知城幸福又滿足的神情，差點沒忍住上手揉揉他的頭，抬起的手只能略微僵硬地抹往對方的外套，假裝要將剛剛沾上的髒汙擦掉。  
金昇玟覺得自己不久的將來絕對會後悔現在答應韓知城的請求，他可不想照顧小狗。但是在這個當下，他實在無法拒絕可愛的存在。


End file.
